


Jack Russell Terror

by aim_n_create



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Christmas gift for my friend, Fluff, Just a hint of sadness, M/M, Normal AU, Short & Sweet, jack russell terrier, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aim_n_create/pseuds/aim_n_create
Summary: “I assume that you’re missing this? Jackie dropped it on my face as a morning greeting.” Simon huffed a soft laugh as he bent down to scratch behind Jackie’s ear. The dog barked and jumped up at his hand, bouncing nonstop on his back legs.“Thanks,” Baz grumbled out as he tugged the shoes on. He pushed himself off of the floor, grabbing his stuff as he walked to the door. Simon followed him to the door, grabbing his arm before he could leave.“Have a good day,” He breathed out as he leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his lips. Baz hummed into the kiss. Pulling away, he brushed a stray curl out of Simon’s eyes before bidding him and ‘the terror’ goodbye.





	Jack Russell Terror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aceofthecourt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofthecourt/gifts).



> This is a small something for my wonderful beta reader and friend, gayintothetrash.  
> It's very short and I'm sorry if they are out of character. I have not read the book in a long time.   
> Let me know if I missed any errors.
> 
> For each comment and kudo, a writer gets their wings.
> 
> Enjoy!!

   Baz lowered himself down to the level of the beast sitting in front of him. Leaning back on his socked feet, he met the black beady eyes that stared at the object in his hand. 

   “Alright you little mongrel, look at me. Where - is - my - shoe?” Baz held up the one remaining shoe to wave it at the dog. The little Jack Russell Terrier puppy, that Simon brought home two weeks ago, thumped his tail on the ground as his tongue lobbed out of the side of his mouth. Baz growled at the dog as he waved the shoe again. “Where did you hide it? Come on. I’m going to be late for work!” The puppy barked back at him before running back into the bedroom, probable to sneak under the blanket with Simon. Sighing, Baz dropped onto his butt and looked around. He grabbed his cell while grumbling to send a text to his boss, telling him that he would be late due to a less than desirable event at home. 

   Soft thuds and scurrying clicks sounded from behind Baz as Simon walked out of the bedroom, the puppy ever attached to his ankles. Simon still had a blanket wrapped around his form, and his messy curls somehow seemed even crazier. A soft, half-asleep smile pulled at his eyes as he walked over to Baz, dropping the missing black shoe into his lap.

   “I assume that you’re missing this? Jackie dropped it on my face as a morning greeting.” Simon huffed a soft laugh as he bent down to scratch behind Jackie’s ear. The dog barked and jumped up at his hand, bouncing nonstop on his back legs. 

   “Thanks,” Baz grumbled out as he tugged the shoes on. He pushed himself off of the floor, grabbing his stuff as he walked to the door. Simon followed him to the door, grabbing his arm before he could leave.

   “Have a good day,” He breathed out as he leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his lips. Baz hummed into the kiss. Pulling away, he brushed a stray curl out of Simon’s eyes before bidding him and ‘the terror’ goodbye.

~~~~

  Simon and Baz were curled up on the sofa, a forgotten movie playing in the background. Simon was happily seated between Baz’s legs, his fingers idly playing with Baz’s as Baz left slow kisses along his neck. Humming, Simon tilted his head to grant Baz more skin to lavish as his hands moved to grip Baz’s thighs. Cold hands drifted up Simon’s shirt as he sank deeper into his lover’s embrace.

   Suddenly, high-pitched whining cut through the air, breaking their silent moment. Sighing, Baz hid his face in Simon’s shoulder. The puppy continued to whimper until Simon leaned over and plucked him off of the floor. Baz made eye contact with the furry little cockblock and growled lowly at him.

   “Little terror. You wait until we have our first alone time in months to decide you want to sit on the sofa.” Jackie bounded up Simon’s chest to lick at Baz’s face. Grumbling even more, Baz ducked his head behind Simon’s back, hoping to block the relentless attacks. 

~~~~

   Baz woke with a start, the screams still echoing in his ears. As his breath and heart tried to outrun the other, he could feel the flames of the nightmare licking at his skin. Slowly, he reached over to Simon’s side of the bed, only to feel the cold sheets. Simon probable could not sleep, so he went to his office to work so he would not wake up Baz. Moving his hand up to his face, Baz choked on a sob as he rolled onto his back. A soft whimper was the only warning he received before a warm weight settled on his chest. Startling up, Baz soon noticed that it was only Jackie curling up on him, trying to comfort him. He slowly set his hand on the puppy, petting his short fur. Soon his breathes matched the strokes of his hands and the steady pressure on his chest helped him drift back to sleep.

   When Simon finally felt sleep clawing at his mind, he slowly walked into the bedroom, only to find Baz sleeping with Jackie still on his chest (Even if he denied it in the morning.)


End file.
